


Lucifer's Little Box

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Burning, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, burn kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Lucifer jealous or just cruel? How can you tell with him?</p><p>Sam wants more than to just enjoy the ride. </p><p>Part 6 of "After the box." My best one yet, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Little Box

Sam wakes up in the middle of the night, hot and sweaty beside his brother and, well, his brother’s boyfriend, or so it seems, by the way those two are cuddling in their sleep. His head hurts, sure, but something else hurts, too, his “jealousy pain” that only Dean can bring on. He knows it well but this is worse, because this is more this time, this is Cas. They included him, sort of, but all he can think about is how on the outside he still feels, taking scraps from Dean’s hand, like almost always. It gets him off but it doesn’t get him… happy?  
He gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom, leans his head on the cold wall over the toilet as he takes a piss and thinks about how he just wants something of his own, sometimes. It was bearable not having it because Dean didn’t have it, either, only now Dean does. Fuck. The last time he felt WANTED was so wrong but it was… “Missing me?” Lucifer’s voice is practically wet beside his ear.  
Sam snaps his head up, looks around at Lucifer and realizes he’s no longer in the bathroom at the motel, he’s in some sort of grotto/cave/torture chamber. The kind of thing Lucifer would construct in his downtime. “No, I, just, bring me back there. I don’t want to be here. I don’t want…”  
“Sure you do, Sunshine. You remember how much fun we had, when I stretched you open and kept you that way for DAYS.” Lucifer stalks towards him like a cat, licking his grimy lips. Sam can feel himself begin to shake as he backs up against a wall and turns his head away, closing his eyes. No, no, no! He hates it but he knows he’s getting hard. Lucifer’s sadistic voice is sweet as honey, “Turn around, big boy, I’m not asking twice.” And Sam does, assuming the position he remembers without thinking about it, ever. Hands up over his head against the wall, legs spread, cock hard, trembling with fear. He knows this is going to hurt, what’s more, he knows he wants it to.  
Sam is still naked from his time with Dean and Cas and soon Lucifer is, too. “I can smell your brother and that ANGEL all over you. You know how I HATE that. You know what I’m going to have to do.” Sam cringes, tries to steel himself against what he knows is coming, as if it will work, as if it might hurt less somehow. Lucifer runs his hands over Sam’s body, not touching him, just about half an inch away, slowly, starting at his neck and working all over him, and it feels like fire! It literally BURNS the scent of Dean and Cas off of him, singeing off all his body hair as it goes. Sam is using almost all of his strength to remain standing through the pain when Lucifer says, “Turn around.” Fuck, no! But he does. And that burning, in those places, oh, god, it’s beyond torture.  
When it’s over Lucifer licks his lips and purrs into Sam’s ear “There we go, toasty warm and smooth, just the way I like you. With all these tiny pretty blisters just starting, you won’t forget who’s in charge anytime soon, will you my big, precious vessel? I’m gonna leave you another little present, too. Turn back around and keep them spread." Sam can barely move but he obeys, he knows it’s far worse not to.  
“You remember this?” Lucifer shows Sam the absolutely HUGE black and ribbed butt plug that he knows so well. “We always had time before, Dean was away and, oh how we’d play! But this time I’m just going to leave it there when I send you home. I’m gonna make sure it can’t come out until I’m good and ready for it to. How does that sound?” Sam just makes a sound that is much like a strangled sob, he can feel tears starting down his face, what’s worse, he can feel that he’s getting hard again. Damn it!  
“I don’t think you mind as much as all that,” Lucifer licks a tear off his face and grins at him before bending down quickly between him and the wall, taking the tip of Sam’s dripping cock in his mouth and doing things with his tongue that only Lucifer can do, devilish things. Sam starts to pant and Lucifer pulls his mouth off “Just our little secret how wet you get for me, isn’t it? Let’s see how wet we can get you back here.” Lucifer moves to the back of Sam and parts Sam’s cheeks, goes at his hole with that tongue like he never has, and Sam is blind with how good it feels. He’s leaking a practical ROPE of precome but he knows far better than to dare touch himself.  
Lucifer pulls away with his mouth and Sam gasps as Lucifer’s goddamned ginormous cock slams into him in one thrust, “Good thing you’re such an eager little bitch or that would have been a lot worse for you,” Lucifer whispers in his ear. “Don’t you move and don’t you dare come.” Lucifer works amazing, punishing circles around Sam’s prostate and Sam is sobbing. It goes on for a long time, all Sam wants to do is come but he can’t, he won’t. Finally Lucifer comes and my god, it always burns like the first time, that’s the thing about the devil’s juices, they all burn like hell. Lucifer pulls out and immediately starts to put the butt plug, which is even bigger than his cock, into Sam’s ass. Lava-come for lube and now this, Sam is crying, sobbing, groaning and pushing back. This is it, this is what he DESERVES. He just knows it. It seems like it goes on forever, the pressure against his hole, “What a tight little bitch you are. Ooo! I know you hate it when I use Dean’s pet name for you. I bet you’d hate even more for him to see this.” Lucifer keeps pushing on the plug and Sam just can’t fucking take it anymore, he can’t help it, he’s gonna… “Go ahead, my pretty comeslut. Come for your devil!” And, oh, how Sam does. He’s sobbing immediately after, of course, because he hates Lucifer, hates this, hates that he loves it.  
And the plug is inside him now, stuck with whatever evil magic Lucifer has. Sam’s own come drying on the blisters on his stomach and chest. “Alright, pretty thing, I’m sending you home now. But here’s the thing, you’re keeping that in you until I say otherwise. Enjoy!” Lucifer’s words are in Sam’s head, not out loud, because Sam is suddenly back on the bathroom floor in the motel, covered in blisters and his own come with that enormous thing in his ass. Lucifer has always cleaned him up, before... this is new. Oh, god! Dean’s going to see this. Sam starts to struggle to his feet when he hears Dean’s voice at the bathroom door “Oh my god, Sam! What fresh hell is this? Cas! Get in here.” And, great, now it’s both of them standing over him. They are fully dressed, it must be morning, they must have noticed he was gone.  
Dean leans down to touch him and pulls back “Christ, are those blisters? Is that come on you? Is that? Is that a giant butt plug? What is going on?” Sam feels like he wants to crawl back into his mother’s womb he’s so ashamed. He just starts to cry. “Sammy, Sam, it’s ok. I didn’t mean that.” Dean puts his hand on Sam’s cheek and waits until Sam breathes for a while, slows down on sobbing and looks up at him with those beautiful teary eyes. “What happened, Sam?”  
“Lucifer.” Cas says, “I can smell him.” And Sam just nods. Cas leans down and oh no! He tries to touch the butt plug for some reason, maybe to pull it out and rescue Sam, though some warning would be nice. It doesn’t matter, though, because the second Cas gets within an inch of it an electric shock jolts through Sam.  
“No! Don’t touch it.” Sam yells. “It hurts. God, it hurts so much.” He rests his face on Dean’s arm and Dean strokes his head. “How long has this been going on with Lucifer, Sam?” Dean’s eyes are closed like he hates to ask, but his voice is soft so Sam answers him, “A long time, Dean, a LONG time. He usually just pulls me away when you’re gone and you don’t notice but this time… it’s been months since last time and…” Dean waits a few seconds, listening, and Cas says, “Why is he leaving you like this, this time?”  
“He’s trying to hurt me, I think, because he knows. He knows there’s finally something in life right in front of me that I WANT.” Sam puts his head down on Dean’s arm and just sniffles, too cried out to start again. Dean and Cas just look at each other “Us, Sam, do you mean us? Is that what you want?” Cas’ voice is so kind and Sam, he just nods into Dean’s arm feeling like he might be entirely empty, they won’t want him, he couldn’t possibly deserve them. But then Dean is pulling him close, kissing his head and Cas is reaching down and healing his burns and Sam feels his most dreaded emotion of all start inside him.  
Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I love kudos and comments.


End file.
